Surface controlled subsurface safety valves (SCSSV) are often utilized in boreholes in the drilling and completion industries such as carbon dioxide sequestration and hydrocarbon production, evaluation and exploration operations. Such valves are typically located downhole and are closable upon, for example, detection of a pressure imbalance or operational imbalance in the borehole. Subsurface safety valves are generally actuated using hydraulic fluid supplied from a surface facility. Oilfield operators encounter technical challenges when trying to operate subsurface safety valves at great depths. Accordingly, electrically actuated safety valves are a potential solution for valves located at significant borehole depths. One challenge of electric motors and devices is that they generally must be operated in fairly benign conditions. Downhole conditions are some of the most environmentally challenging conditions on the planet. Thus, electrically actuated SCSSVs generally require that the electric actuator be isolated from borehole conditions with a dynamic seal or seals, which increases complexity, chance of failure and cost of the SCSSV assembly.